


Beneath The Blanket

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: All seven members have been bashing their heads together and fighting for the top rank in a mobile game. Kihyun eventually going against the odds and rising to the top, willing to protect his standing at almost any cost.





	Beneath The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out i’ve been spelling “dongsaeng” wrong this whole time.

A culprit, yet to be caught, has installed an arcade game into each of the members’ phones, and has suceeded in fully capturing all of their attention. Luring them into a trance-like state every time they open the aplication. Everyone’s against everyone in this free for all, the seven members all trying to secure their score as the highest one on the chart. Kihyun has recently been maintaining his rank as top one, and needed to upgrade his phone security from a shit ton to a fuck ton. All six members were desperately trying chase after him, but the numbers never lie—their scores were just too far apart. He only laughed at their attempts as he triumphantly sustained the large gap between the first rank and the second rank.

Shownu played the energetic theme song of the game out loud as he opened the application, slightly bobbing his head to the catchy beat of the tune. He was lain on his bed with the covers pulled up until over his stomach, it was dark and chilly outside, but the leader was tucked into his night clothes and was warming up inside his bedroom, passing sometime by gaming on his phone.

Kihyun was passing by the bedroom after getting out of the shower—but even a damp towel over his head and slightly covering his ears couldn’t block out the sound of the game’s background music. He pulled the towel off his head and pressed his ear against the door, the sound grew louder. The boy practically kicked the door open and bursted into the room.

“I bet you can’t beat my highscore!” He gloated, Shownu simply smirked (try saying that 3 times faster) and teased back, not even looking up from the screen. (the amount of disrespect)

“But baby, I’m already on my way to beating you.”

“What?!?” Kihyun marched towards the older member and glanced at his phone, to find that what his lover said was, in fact, true. He scrunched his eyebrows together and bit his lip in anger and frustration. He instinctively looked around the room for something to use to distract Shownu with; though, he could always just snatch his phone away from him—but that would be what people on my planet call a “dick move” (yes, that was a Rick and Morty reference). He focused on his hyung’s lower regions before finally speaking up again,

“I bet you can’t beat it while getting a blowjob!” He blurted out, Shownu didn’t respond very extremely, as if he was planning this the whole time (I wish I could say he was, but he wasn’t), he just smiled once again and calmly responded.

“Deal. Get under the covers. I don’t want you getting cold.”

His dongsaeng crawled underneath the blanket and bent down to gently set his body on top of the larger boys legs, feeling his way through the darkness with his hands and finally found his lover’s pants. He pulled them down, along with his underwear, and held Shownu’s member in both hands, it was still soft—for now. Kihyun shifted forward and licked the tip, remembering that this was no time to be stalling. He felt somewhat nervous—though, he was the one who suggested such a dare. He opened his mouth and almost fully swallowed his hyung’s dick, only a few centimeters away from the base (is that what you call it?). Shownu chuckled at Kihyun’s efforts as the smaller boy started bobbing his head in with such enthusiasm, not even shying away from carressing the older member’s balls. His hyung let out a soft groan and smacked his lips.

“Shame, this is the best blowjob I’ve ever had, how unfortunate that I can’t enjoy it to full extent.”

“Maybe if you quit stop playing you’ll get even more than a blowjob.” The boy laughed at his dongsaeng suddenly barking back from under the covers, the cloth even muffling his voice a little.

“No thanks, I’m fine with a blowjob.”

“Fuck you.”

“We’ve had plenty.” Only silence followed after that, some faint sucking noises coming from Kihyun going back to fullfilling his end of the bargain. Shownu was only thousands away from beating his lover’s score. Hundreds. Tens. He shot straight through it and demolished his dongsaeng’s previous standing. He put his phone down on his nightstand and put his head back, resting it on the pillow as his hand went underneath the blankets to find Kihyun’s head and pull his hair. The boy knew that Shownu’s had beat his score already, but continued anyway. He ignored his hyung grabbing onto his head and controlled the pace he was going, making him swallow the entire thing in his mouth, technically already deep-throating him. Kihyun almost choked and ended up doing so, but not before Shownu came inside his mouth. He uncovered his lover and threw the blanket over his head, revealing a cutie trying hard not to spit his cum at his face.

“Swallow it, baby boy. You wouldn’t want it to spill on the bed.” Kihyun glared at him but silently obliged, wiping at the remains that escaped his mouth. He opened his mouth and seemed like he was going to say something, but was cut off before he could start as I.M. entered the room.

“Hey, Shownu hyung, do you think you can help me...” The boy trailed off as he laid his eyes upon the inappropriate sight of both his hyungs (who he both used to respect) participating in such a dirty act; Kihyun was on his sitting between Shownu’s legs and in front of his exposed erection, still in mid-clean-up as his hand was raised onto his face. All three of them looked intensely horrified and traumatized for a moments as the awkward silence dreaded on. Kihyun reacted quickly and gulped down Shownu’s release.

“This is for us to know, and for you to keep a secret.” Kihyun whispered with a very cautious tone and a serious expression.

“Yeah, sure—just... let me forget that I ever saw that.” Then he left the room without another word. Both the older members snickered silently as Kihyun took out his phone and waved it around before lying down on Shownu’s bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking back my place, you asshole.” Shownu sat up and pulled his pants back on, watching the smaller boy fidget with his phone and concentrate on his gameplay. He bent down and skillfully pulled off Kihyun’s pants in one swift movement. The boy was visibly thrown off and tried hiding under the covers to conceal himself.

“What are you doing—“ He cut himself off as Shownu spreaded his legs and kissed the tip of his dick. The larger boy twirled his tongue around the head, fingers delicately running through his dongsaeng’s inner thighs and stopping at his knees to hold them farther apart from each other. Kihyun objected and tried closing his legs, before the ecstatic sensation was able to get to him and mess up his combo. 

“Wait! What if someone else comes in?” He panted and was already twitching to every pump that Shownu gave his hardening memeber. He bit his lip and tried as much as possible to focus on the game, knees shaking as he felt was already reaching his limit.

“They’re all occupied.” He stopped sucking for a moment to speak, then moved forward to bit Kihyun’s stomach. The smaller boy grunted and tried turning to the side, but that only resulted in Shownu flipping him on his stomach. He lapped his tongue around his lover’s entrance, before trailing down to lick his balls. The boy tightened up and let out a soft moan, but he didn’t look away from the screen. It didn’t take long before his hyung put his tongue inside his hole, moving back and forth to softly thrust into his insides. He used his fingers to spread the, now reddened, entrance, and widened him to the point of Kihyun retaliating.

“Don’t... stare at me.” Shownu simply smiled and did as he told, he re-adjusted himself and positioned his hips between the smaller boy’s thighs, and placed the tip of his dick on his dongsaeng’s hole.

“Good luck beating the highscore.” He teased, then held onto Kihyun’s waist and sharply thrusted his hips forward, grinding into the smaller boy.

“Ah! It hurts! Take it out...!” He comanded as tears rushed to his eyes and his entire body tensed up. Shownu bent down to kiss his cheek, almost apologetically, but still continued moving. He slammed into the boy and hugged his stomach tightly, thoroughly reaching the deepest and most sensitive points of Kihyun’s insides. He eventually hit the jackpot when he inserted two more fingers inside and rubbed them against his lover’s prostate, sending the younger member screaming. He came on the bed, but was still painfully hard, he clenched his ass and bawled loudly, almost like a child that lost his favorite toy. He was gasping for air and looked so pitiful as he struggled to continue playing the game. Kihyun actually already beat the score, but he wanted to set a gap so large between that Shownu would never be able to beat it again. He eventually couldn’t take it anymore and dropped the phone onto the bed, quickly reaching for the nearest pillow and hiding his face into it. He was muffling his moans as best as he could, but Shownu’s rough pace was too fast for him to keep up with, the younger shut his eyes and let bimself be pounded into. His hyung pulled his arms back and lifted him up from the fluffy cushions that were blocking out his voice. He pinned him against the bed frame and forced him to falls backwards, onto Shownu’s dick, as he continued thrusted harder and harder. Kihyun was now sitting on the larger boy’s stomach and was riding his dick like there was no tomorrow (basically reverse-cowgirling him). He was moving on his own and was bouncing his body to match the quick pace that his lover was moving to before. Shownu allowed him to be the only one moving and watched his dongsaeng moaning in pleasure as his ass was being slammed into and his erection was slapping against his stomach, ready to come once again. Kihyun felt his second orgasm coming, he screamed for the last time before going back to soft, cute moans as he came hard and splattered his release all over Shownu’s chest, slowing down slightly and letting his hyung take over once again. Shownu was also coming again and gripped one of Kihyun’s thighs and thrusted into him with a sloppy, unpatterned rhythm, then quickly oulled out and pushed the smaller boy onto the bed, hovering his dick over the boy’s face and releasing right into it. Kihyun instinctively shut his eyes and felt the hot semen spurt onto his eyes, his mouth and his cheeks.

“Oh, sorry. It got in your eye.” Shownu leaned in to lick his cum off Kihyun’s face, gripping the smaller boy’s entire jaw in only one hand to keep him from squirming. Kihyun felt his lover breathing against his skin as a hot tongue dragged itself across his eyelid. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw his lover staring down at his ruined clothes and bed.

“...We should change the sheets before anyone gets here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make: i installed the game into their phones (idk what game it was but it was probably superstar)


End file.
